Payload
File Information: File Name: Morgan, Mark Jr. Grade: O-6 (Colonel) Birthplace: Cape Canaveral, Florida Primary Specialty: Astronaut Secondary Specialty: Fixed Wing Pilot; Zero-G combat History: Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Born in Cape Canaveral, Florida, in 1945, Payload grew up watching America's earliest space shots launch into the Florida sky. Payload desired to be a pilot from as early as four years old. On July 24, 1950, at the age of five, Payload saw the first rocket launch from the Cape, Bumper 8, and thereafter wished to become astronaut. For years, he worked on that dream until it became a reality. He joined the Air Force and flew F-4 Phantom fighter jets over Southeast Asia for three tours of duty, then signed up for astronaut training upon his return home. As an astronaut, Payload piloted the G.I. Joe team's space shuttle Defiant on several missions into space. From the Defiant's home at the Pit III in Utah, Payload headed up the shuttle's first mission to stop Cobra's own space shuttle from stealing U.S. spy satellites. The mission failed when Cobra decided to destroy the satellites after the Joes prevented their enemy from stealing them. Some time later, Payload managed to fly the Defiant into the Earth's atmosphere and rescue a fighter pilot, after which he performed the amazing feat of landing the shuttle on the deck of the aircraft carrier U.S.S. Flagg. He later led the mission that launched a Joe vehicle into orbit, then dropped it into Trucial Abysmia on a rescue mission to save the group of Joes who survived an attack by Cobra in which a SAW Viper killed several others. A few years later, Payload piloted the Defiant along with the newly formed Star Brigade in a joint mission with the former Soviet unit, the Oktober Guard, to destroy an asteroid heading for Earth. The Star Brigade mission was the last G.I. Joe team mission Payload took part in before the unit was shut down in 1994. MUX History Payload worked with the Crusader Space Shuttle until it was taken out of service (although kept in reserve, unlike the other shuttles). He now pilots a desk more often than he pilots a Phantom II. With Ace's brutal beating at the hands of Major Bludd, Payload become acting Air & Space commander. Since Ace's recovery, Payload has focused once again on America's space program, including reactivating the Crusader for a mission in 2015. Later in 2015 he was assigned to Alpha Strike Team along with Rock-N-Roll, Zap, Gung-Ho, Torpedo, Lady Jaye, Dial-Tone, Shockblast, Mutt, Wild Bill, Roadblock and Shipwreck. They led a team down to Sierra Gordo on a mission to rescue Grunt. OOC Notes Logs Players Payload is available for application. Gallery payload1.jpg payload2.gif payload3.jpg payload4.jpg Payload5.jpg Payload_EP3.png Preferred Vehicles * McDonnell Douglas F-4 Phantom II * Defiant Space Shuttle * Crusader Space Shuttle References * Payload 1987 * Payload 1994 Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Payload is the shuttle pilot who helped deploy and maintain the Global Orbital Defense Satellites. Category:Characters Category:Colonels Category:GI Joe Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Air Force Category:GI Joe Pilots Category:Star Brigade